Rehab
by itsfuzzybunnies5
Summary: Blaine is a famous pop-star. It's a lot of stress and he turns to alcohol. Kurt is a famous fashion designer and Broadway star and dating Blaine. Everyone ships them. But Kurt can't take it anymore. Kurt leaves Blaine and tells him he will come back if he get's help. Blaine loves Kurt more than anything and wants to get help. He learns its easier said than done, can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Rehab**

**Chapter 1: **"Stop it... don't come near me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Stop."  
"Please-"  
"Get away from me."  
"Kurt-"  
"Don't touch me!"  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mea-"  
"Didn't mean what, Blaine? Didn't mean to hit me? Didn't mean to sleep with him? Didn't mean to drink yourself into oblivion just like every other fucking night these past two months?"  
"I – I…none of it. I never meant any of it."  
"I find that hard to believe considering I've asked you to stop drinking as many times as you've continued to do it. And how many times have you fucked this guy, Blaine? Seems like it couldn't have been just this once."  
"It was only once."  
"Okay, well you still did it once... That's once to many."  
"Kurt, I'm sorry, please don't-"  
"You've never hit me before."  
"…I know."  
"Never."  
"I know."  
"You're not the same person I fell in love with."  
"I can – I can change. I can get better! Please, I promise I'll get better."  
"Why?"  
"Why…what?"  
"All of it. Why did you start drinking? Why did you keep drinking? Why did you sleep with him? Why did you hit me?"  
"I – I can't-"  
"Can't what? Can't explain yourself? Can't tell me when I suddenly wasn't worth it anymore?"  
"Kurt, I love y-"  
"Don't."  
"Please."  
"Tell me why."  
"I don't know what you want me to say."  
"I don't want you to tell me what you think I want to hear. I want the truth. I think I deserve that much."  
"I just…I drink because…I need it."  
"Need it to what? I understand people drinking every now and then. Life can be pretty shitty sometimes. But every single night, Blaine? Every night? You disappear to random bars. I get phone calls at two in the morning from bartenders telling me that you're too trashed to see straight. Other nights you've got someone, whether it's a cab driver or the guy you fucked drop you off and you come stumbling in the front door smelling like booze."  
"Once. only cheated once. Well sometimes I need to get away from your – your nagging!"  
"Oh I see. My nagging. Blaine, do tell. When did I nag you before all of this started? Give me one incident. Just one."  
"I…you…when you…"  
"I thought as much. Maybe you should speak up more. And another thing. Something that tears me apart. Why did you sleep with him?"  
"He just – I needed – something different."  
"Different from me."  
"…Yes."  
"Because we've been together for so long. And you needed something new."  
"Yes."  
"And you didn't think you could come talk to me about it? You didn't think I'd understand? Oh wait, you've been in an alcoholic induced haze for the past two months. Your vision has been slightly clouded."  
"Kurt-"  
"Why did you hit me?"  
"Please-"  
"Why did you hit me?"  
"I just – I lost control."  
"So you hit me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"That's not okay. There will never be an excuse for that. Ever. We're done."  
"What? No, please, I promised you! I told you I'd get better! I'll stop, I'll stop it all!"  
"You've said that at least four other times. I'm not seeing any progress."  
"I'll change. I can do better!"  
"Better than slapping me across the face so hard that I hit the wall behind me?"  
"God, I'm so sorry. Are you-"  
"I said don't touch me!"  
"I just want to make sure you're-"  
"I don't need you to make sure of anything anymore, Blaine. I thought I could – thought I could deal with this. I thought maybe it was just a phase, that I could ignore it and everything could be the way it was before. But you…hurt me. And I promised myself I'd never let that happen. I can't stay here. I can't be with you."  
"Please, please don't. I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again. Kurt, you have to believe me, you have to! We've been through everything together!"  
"I've stayed as long as I can."  
"You – what are you doing? No! Don't pack! Don't leave!"  
"Let go of me! I can't do this anymore, Blaine."  
"Kurt, I'll do anything. Anything. Just tell me what I need to do."  
"What you need to do is stop drinking. What you need to do is prove you can be a functioning member of society without a beer or a glass of whiskey every night. But you have to do that without me."  
"I – I don't know how to do anything without you."  
"I know. You'll have to learn."  
"I don't want to learn."  
"You have to."  
"I can't, Kurt. I can't. Please don't leave me."  
"I'm sorry, Blaine."  
"I love you. I love you so much."  
"…I know."  
A door slams.  
"I'll always love you back."  
"Kurt please come back I-I need you! I'm so sorry... when I drink I just... I... There's no excuse but I'll do anything to keep you to go back to how things were! I love you and I-I'll go to rehab."  
"Look Blaine, I love you... I love you so much that it's killing me to leave... But your not yourself when you drink! And you cheated on me! Now you hit me! If you get help... And you know you can get better on your own... Call me and we'll see 'cause when your sober I see you... The real you- the sweet bow tie loving nerd! The one that would never cheat on me or hurt me! That's the one I wanna be with, but I can't... we need time to heal and fate will bring us back and we can be together again! Just get help, okay? I know being famous is hard. But you need another outlet. Something that is not alcohol! Go to rehab Blaine... I love the real you. I don't love the person you've become. Do it for me..."  
By this time they each had tears going down there cheeks. Kurt leaned over and kissed his forehead. He pulled something out of his bag and handed him a pair of pants and a picture.  
"These are my favorite pants. Proof that once you get help I'll be back... And this is a picture from graduation. Just remember our love and why you want to get sober... And if you get sober for me that proves that you regret what you did and you still love me..."  
"I do I do... I'm so so so sorry! I love you so much... I don't want you to leave me I need you..."  
"I know sweetie I know it's just until you get better I'll check in soon... Kurt handed Blaine a card "Here I hear they are the best. Give them a call..."  
"I will... I'll do anything for you."

Kurt offered a small smile and a wave and was off... Before he got on the elevator he heard to most gut-wrenching sob escape from his ex-boyfriend's lips..


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 hours since Kurt had left and Blaine decided he would go to the rehab center. He knew he needed help and he needed Kurt. But he couldn't call The Recovery Place just yet because he couldn't stop crying to pick up the phone and talk. He decided he would call the next day. He wasn't going to drink that night, he was just going to watch videos of him and Kurt and remember why he wants to get sober. He is going to put his pain somewhere like writing the next hit song. Being a famous pop-star was awesome, and he wouldn't change it for anything... Well maybe one thing to have the love of his life back in his life.

He never meant to hit Kurt... Hell he was too drunk to remember why he did it... He just knows he regrets it more than anything. As for the cheating... He looked like Kurt and he was too drunk to know that it wasn't him and when he woke up next to him in the morning and knew what he did and he felt horrible... And why he started drinking? Well... There were a lot of reasons. One being because of his life as an international pop-star and he started partying and he just didn't know when to stop. Another was the stress was just unbelievable.

He was watching the Christmas special he and Kurt were in back in 2011 and wishes he could go back. He wants Kurt back so bad it hurts!

On the plus side he has a verse of his next song written...

_All along it was a fever_

_a cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

He went to bed around midnight crying himself to sleep.

Kurt threw himself into designing clothes. He was the most famous fashion designer/ Broadway star out there. Everyone shipped Klaine. Kurt and Blaine, they were the couple everyone loved. He knew as soon as everyone found out they were over they would be devastated. Well everyone will find out soon, but he plans to keep it a secret as long as possible and he hopes Blaine does too.

Everyone knew Blaine had a drinking problem for the last 2 months. Kurt then realized he was crying again he put down the fabric. He went to the TV area and started looking through photo albums on his phone... 2 hours later he was looking at the last picture they ever took together. It was three months ago, right before Blaine picked up drinking. It was Valentines Day, Blaine was kissing Kurt's cheek!

He was sobbing again. He switched it to his wallpaper and looked at the time and realized he should get some sleep. He went and laid in his hotel bed. But he couldn't go to sleep all he could do was think.

'What is Blaine doing now?'

'Is he drunk?'

'Is he safe?'

'Is he fucking that guy again?'

'Is he gonna get help?'

'Is he as sad as me?'

'Does he care I left?' And the thoughts continued until Kurt cried himself to sleep. 

Blaine awoke the next morning to a new feeling, a feeling he hasn't felt for months. He wasn't hung over. But all he wanted to do was make a Bloody Mary, with double shot of Vodka. No, no he won't, he had to stay strong for Kurt. He pulled the card Kurt gave him off of the nightstand. He looked at a picture of him and Kurt at Christmas picked it up and kissed it. Kurt left some of the pictures and took some. He picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card.

"Hello this is The Recovery Place Claire speaking, how may I help you?"

"Umm hi my name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson I was wondering if you had any open rooms?"

"Yes yes we do... What would you be coming for?"

"Alcoholism." Blaine muttered.

"Ok and how long will you be staying?"

"Umm I don't know until I'm better? Is that ok?"

"Yes sir that's perfectly fine! When would you like to check in?"

"Tomorrow, so I have time to pack my stuff."

"Ok that's fine... Just so you know when you arrive we will go through your belongings to make sure you didn't bring any alcohol, drugs or anything dangerous."

"Ok."

"Ok so payment..."

"I don't care how much it costs I want the best treatment I can get. I have plenty of money!"

"Ok sir when you check out we will give you the bill."

"Ok thanks."

"And sir?"

"Yes?"

"Today while your not here, please try to stay sober and if you need to talk to someone please don't hesitate to call! Or if you need to come early, just come!"

"Thank you so much it means a lot."

"Your welcome. Good luck sir."

"Thanks." And they hung up.

"I'm gonna need it." He said to himself as he got a suitcase out of the closet!

Kurt woke up and felt a pang of sadness! He hopes, he hopes to a god he doesn't believe in, that Blaine will get help... But what if he doesn't? Well then he'll just have to come up with another plan to get him to get help. He knew he couldn't let Blaine continue the way he was living. He hoped that him leaving would show Blaine that he is at rock bottom. But if it didn't? He would need a new plan. A plan he didn't have made yet but if plan 'A' didn't work there will definitely be a plan 'B'. But for now he is just gonna hope plan 'A' works and he won't need a new plan.

He got up and headed to the bathroom he looked in the mirror and saw his puffy eyes and tear stained face. He knew he needed to go to an interview at 2 and he couldn't be looking like a mess. He wanted to try to keep his and Blaine's break up a secret as long as possible. So he hopped in the shower and as soon as he got out he spent extra time on his moisturizing routine. When he was about to leave he took another look in the mirror and he looked like there was nothing wrong. Exept the light that is usually in his eyes were gone. But he knew that everything was wrong! Nothing was right. He grabbed his wallet and phone and opened the hotel door and was swarmed by paparazzi. Yup, it was gonna be a long day for Kurt Hummel.

Yup, it was going to be a very long day for Blaine Anderson. He was trying very, very hard not to drink! He tried to keep himself busy. Around 5 he was done with all of his packing and he had just eaten an entire pizza. He didn't want to think of Kurt because that would make him sad and he would want to drink. He decided earlier in the day he wouldn't think of Kurt until he got to rehab where he was away from alcohol. To keep his mind off of everything he turned on the TV and went to Vh1.

"Hi welcome back to Vh1 I'm Jenny McCarthy..." Blaine looked down at his hands and smiled sadly to himself when he remembered when he and Kurt were interviewed by her. His heart started to hurt. No, he couldn't think of Kurt yet he needed to be in an alcohol free place and he turned his attention back to the television and he felt that same pain in his heart. He was looking at his ex-boyfriend! He knew he should probably turn off the TV but he couldn't bring himself to do it so he rewound so he could hear the beginning of the interview.

"Hi welcome back to Vh1 I'm Jenny McCarthy today we have a special guest Mr. Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt did a little wave and smile. Blaine knew that smile, it was his 'I'm in pain but I need to act like I'm ok' smile.

"So Kurt how are you?"

"Umm well. I'm ok."

"Ok so I take somethings wrong?"

'Oh yes everything is wrong nothing is right.' Blaine thought and it looked like Kurt was thinking the same thing!

"No just had a rough week."

"Ok... So what's new with your career?" Blaine was grateful she wasn't prying anymore.

"Well I'm going to be playing Fiyero in Wicked on Broadway. It opens in the middle of July" That got Blaine smiling.

"Yes and your best friend Rachel Berry is playing Elphaba, correct?"

"Correct."

"So is it fun working with her?"

"Yes! We have been in other plays together before so it's not different, but it's definitely fun!"

"Yes and this is your 5th Broadway Play you have been in correct?"

"Yes well with major parts, before I was famous I was just an extra."

"Oh, would you mind listing your major parts that you have had?"

"Of course! I was Nick Arnstein in the Funny Girl revival, I was Guy in Once, Smee in Peter and the Star Catchers, Edwin Drood in the revival of The Mystery of Edwin Drood and now Wicked!"

"You have won two Tonys right?"

"Right!"

"And each of the plays you've been in has at least won 2 right?"

"Yes..."

"So how is your clothing line?"

"Klaine is doing fantastic! We are having a beginning summer fashion show in a couple of weeks."

"That's great let's talk about the name... It's for you and Blaine... Blaine Anderson, Correct?" That got cheers from the audience!

Blaine's heart broke yet again and by the look on Kurt's face the same thing happened to him.

"Y-yes..."

"How are things with you too."

Blaine didn't want the world to know that he hurt and cheated on Kurt.

"We're- We're... We're a little rocky right now, but I think things can get better."

Blaine's heart swelled Kurt believes they can get through this... He really, really hopes they can.

"-I'm Jenny and this was Kurt Hummel and we'll see you next time!"

Blaine didn't realize until after the show was over that he had tears running down his face. He ran to his bedroom and opened his song writing journal and started writing.

2 hours later he had the chorus written and had all the music written.

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay_

He decided to get some sleep tomorrow was going to be a long day.

When Kurt got home he sat his Chinese food down. He turned on the TV. Blaine Anderson the movie was on. It was a movie about Blaine's life. The thing about Blaine's life it has a lot of Kurt in it... Well at least at used to and Kurt doesn't want to see how their relationship used to be. He wants it to go back. He switched the channel and watched a reruns of Friends until he cried himself to sleep.

**End of chapter notes**

Thank you for reading, this story already has 10 chapters on Scarves and Coffee, I am slowly moving it over to other sites... But yea, I'll get to it!


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke up ready for another horrible day without Blaine. He hopped in the shower and after went to the kitchen inside his hotel room. All the sudden his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID, then picks it up with a small smile plastered on his face.

"Hey dad."

"Kurt, how are you holding up buddy?"

Kurt only told close friends and family about the break up. He didn't say anything about the cheating and slapping because in Kurt's mind it wasn't Blaine. The real Blaine wouldn't of done that. He can't easily forgive him but if Blaine get's help that means he's truly sorry. .

"I'm okay."

"You know I can come see you if you want."

"No, I'll be fine. I have play rehearsals so I'll be busy."

"Ok well I got to go bud talk to you later I love you."

"I love you too dad."

After a two hour phone call from Rachel and lots of reassuring that she didn't need to come over; he just wanted to be alone and that he'd see her later at rehearsals. He finally got off the phone to be called by Victoria and James Anderson. He told them he would do whatever to get Blaine sober.

"You know we think of you like our own and we are really proud of the fact that you are trying to help Blaine."

"Thank you; it means a lot. I'll give you guys updates whenever I can."

"Same for us; we will be up with your dad and Carole to see your play in July, ok?"

"Ok, see you then."

Kurt finally went to look in the kitchen and all that was there was granola bars. He took one and grabbed his wallet, phone and ear-buds. He put the ear-buds in and turned on his music. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with paparazzi. When he walked out of his hotel room there were more then usual. He thought it was weird at first but then thought nothing of it!

He walked to the nearest Walmart with ear-buds still in. He did his shopping and went to the check out line. The line was fairly long so he turned his attention to magazines and what he saw shocked him.

All the magazines had similar titles, 1st Kurt Hummel says his and Blaine Anderson's relationship is rocky. 2nd Why is Kurt and Blaine's relationship rocky. 3rd Blaine Anderson checks himself into rehab. Hope grew inside of Kurt. He get's all three and continues in the line.

Kurt promised himself he wouldn't read them until he got to the hotel room so he wouldn't break down in public. Once he got back to his hotel room he set his groceries down and found all three magazines and left the rest of the groceries on the floor. He thanked himself for not buying any frozens. He ran to the bed and opened the 1st magazine "Blaine Anderson checks himself into rehab." He flipped through the magazine until he found the

**Blaine Anderson is going to rehab.**

_Earlier this week neighbors of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson reported yelling from their shared apartment. We also saw Kurt with a suitcase and he checked into a hotel room. Today during an interview Hummel says " We're [him and Blaine] a little rocky right now but I think things can get better." What did Kurt mean by they are rocky? We think we know! Blaine has checked into The Recovery Place, a rehab in New York. Anderson's publicist spoke out regarding the matter She said "He is an alcoholic wanting to get better. He is trying his best! He will be staying in the rehab until he can! We are requesting his privacy." So don't be excepting anything new from Blaine. The star tweeted "It's never too late, never give up." We are not sure if he's talking about his and Kurt's relationship or his alcoholism. We hope Klaine can make it through this!_

Kurt read the other 2 magazines which basicly said the same thing. He opened his twitter and had a whole bunch fan tweets. He clicked the compose button. _There's always hope never lose it... Thanks for all of your support! 3 3 Best fans ever!_ He then went to his text messaging. He selected all of his and Blaine close friends and family and texted _He's going to rehab! 3 :)..._ He then cried. After 20 minutes of tears he clicked on Blaine's name and sent him a text._ I'm really really proud of you! Your gonna get better I know it! There's always hope never lose it! And your right it's never too late. ;) love you always Kurt._

Blaine awoke to numerous text messages, all of them about him going to rehab. He already knew the word was out when his publicist called at 3 in the morning wanting a statement. He replied to all the texts saying thank you. He sighed to himself he had no text from Kurt.

He shouldn't be disappointed Kurt did say he would check in soon, but didn't say how soon and it had only been a couple of days. He opened twitter and saw he had a ton of fan tweets and even celebrities tweeted him. Then he got an idea he opened up Kurt's twitter to see there was no new tweets! He sighed sadly. He headed to the bathroom to take a long shower. He loved his custom made shower and he didn't know when the next time he would be aloud to use it again.

When he got out of the shower, he went back to Twitter and opened Kurt's account and saw there was a tweet from 15 minutes ago it said _"There's always hope never lose it... Thanks for all of your support! 3 3 Best fans ever!"_ Blaine then cried.

He cried because Kurt knew he was going to rehab. He cried because Kurt had hope. Hope for Blaine. Hope for them. After about 5 minutes of crying Blaine controlled himself. He went and got a bottle of water and then felt his phone vibrate! It said One new message from Kurt 3. The sobs then came back. He opened it and read it! _"I'm really really proud of you! Your gonna get better I know it! There's always hope never lose it! And your right it's never too late ;) love you always, Kurt"_

Blaine then cried harder. Kurt was proud! Kurt has hope in him! Kurt doesn't think it's too late! But what made cry the hardest was the I love you always. After about 10 minutes of crying Blaine composed himself he sent a reply. _Kurt it means so much to me. Sorry it took so long to reply I cried. I've been doing that a lot lately! I really hope I do get better... I've been sober since you left. Thank you! For everything for always being on my side. For showing me I needed rehab. And thanks for believing in me when nobody else did! I won't ever lose hope. I love you so so so much! And I will forever! 3 3 3_

Blaine decided he would make sure he had everything he will need in rehab. He reopened his bags to look through his things. He had clothes, socks and shoes. He had his song writing journal. All the pictures of he and Kurt had in the apartment. He had the red pants Kurt gave him to prove he will be back. He thought he had everything but he decided to double check the apartment. He was almost done all he had to do was check his dresser. He went through all the drawers. He opened to Kurt's excepting it to be empty but it wasn't. It had a pair of sweatpants and his cologne also a note attached to the sweatpants.

_Dearest Blaine,_

I want you to know I did what I did for you. I want you to get better! I love you! I love you so much and I'll never stop! And I know you. I know when your about to leave to go somewhere you double check your bags, closet and drawers to make sure you have everything. I hope what your packing for is rehab. You need it and you can get better! I believe in you! I'll always believe in you! Even if nobody else does I do! Just remember you always have me on you side! I know you can do this! It won't be easy... But don't give up! I gave you these sweats because I know when your sad or lonely you like to wear mine. Which I still don't know why but I won't question it. :) I gave you the cologne because you always say when you smell me it calms you. And I know it's going to be stressful getting help and I want to have it as easy as you can. And I want you to know you have my full support! I know before I leave we will probably fight and I'm sorry in advance. And I'm mad. I'm furious at you! For hitting me and cheating. But it wasn't you. No, the real Blaine wouldn't do that. That's why when you're better I hope you and I can be together again! I want you to know you can call or text me whenever you need! And I'll help you with whatever you need. We can talk as long as you need.

I love you stay strong!

Xoxoxo Kurt.

Blaine had tears falling down his cheeks again. He hurry and wiped them off and took the contents out of the drawer and put them in his bag. He loved that Kurt knew him so well! Before he put the note away he kissed it and set it carefully in his bag. He then took his phone out of his pocket so he could text Kurt.

_Thank you for the note, sweats and cologne I'm happy, yet nervous about going to rehab today. I also love that you know me so well that you know I double check everything. It already is stressful! And I'm not gonna lie all I want to do right now is have shots of vodka. But I won't! And I'm thrilled I have your full support I'm gonna need it! So I'm just about to lock up the apartment to go and I saw the news article you don't need to stay in the hotel stay here. I love you, Blaine 3 3 3_

Kurt felt very relieved. He knew Blaine would be going to rehab soon,. He hoped Blaine would find the note he left. He means everything he said in the note. He wants to help Blaine get through this as much as he can. Sighing to himself he decided he would go and shower. He rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom!

After Kurt was ready he came out of the bathroom and saw he had a text from Blaine. After Kurt read the text he was so excited! Blaine had seen what he had left him. He's getting help today! And Kurt can go back home. Kurt pulled out his phone before he started packing up his belongings!

_Blaine you are so welcome for the note and everything else! I'm also very happy you are going to rehab today! At least your admitting you want alcohol that's the 1st step and I'm very proud that you have made it. I have rehearsals today so I won't be able to text or call you very often today. :( But whenever you need to talk, don't hesitate to. I want to help you as much as I can. And I would love to stay in our apartment! I love you too, Kurt 3 3 xoxo3 3_

Kurt looked at the time and realized he needed to go or he would be late to rehearsals! "I will pack tonight." Kurt thinks aloud. He grabs his things and heads outside. There are tons of reporters outside Kurt chooses to ignore them. When Kurt gets in the taxi he gets a phone call from his publicist.

"Hello Liddy."

"Hello Kurt how are you?"

"I'm great! I'm on my way to rehearsals right now!"

"That's great so sweetie, everyone wants to know... Are you and Blaine broken up?"

Kurt freezes he knows they are, but does he want the public to know yet? He doesn't know he needs to talk to Blaine.

"Liddy I'll call you back." And he hung up before she could say anything more. He started to dial a number he knew by heart.

Blaine answered the 2nd ring.

"Kurt?"

"Hi."

"Umm, hi how are you?"

"I'm ok. Listen Liddy called me and asked if we were broken up and I know we are, but should we tell people yet? I just think we should be on the same page."

"Umm what do you want to do?"

"I think we should tell people."

"Ok so let's tell people." Blaine said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice! It was really over!

"Ok... And Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"I mean it call or text whenever you need me! I am so unbelievably proud of you! You'll get through this!"

"Kurt- I- Thank you!"

"Your welcome! I'll talk to you later... Ok? I want to hear all about your first day in rehab call me later tonight."

"Ok I will... Kurt I love you so much."

Kurt smiled.

"I love you too!" And with that he ended the call and he called Liddy to tell her that they weren't together but he supports Blaine 100%.

Kurt went to rehearsals feeling good.

Blaine left the apartment feeling great! He had 2 suitcases full of his stuff and was headed to The Recovery Place. It was a 20 minutes cab drive. When he was about 5 minutes away he got a phone call from Kurt. He answered it immediately!


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine arrived at The Recovery Place. After dodging reporters he finally made it to the lobby. When he got to the desk the secretary's eyes went huge, obviously knowing who he was. Well everyone knew who he was. After she composed herself she looked up at him and said "Hello sir! How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to check in."

"Of course Mr. Anderson, just fill these papers out. These are to give us permission to go through your things and the rest are just legal things. You can take a seat over there and fill them out and when your done just bring them to me! Any questions?"

"No, thank you."

After Blaine read and signed the papers he went back to the secretary and handed her the papers.

"Ok." She said while looking over the paperwork.

"Everything seems to be filled out. I will have Tom show you your room! I will take you bags to be searched through for drugs, alcohol or anything dangerous to yourself or others. We will bring them to your room after our search. You can expect them around 5. Also one of our therapists will be by your room later to talk to you and give you a tour of our fecility. Please just stay in your room until notified. Any questions?"

"Nope, I think I'm good thank you." Blaine said right as a tall man showed up.

"Hello Mr. Anderson let me show you to your room."

After they got there Tom handed Blaine a key. "This is the key to your room. Just so you know there is a master key so our faculty can get into your room whenever needed. Dr. Webb will be in your room within the hour to show you around and tell you how things are done around here. Any questions?"

"No, I'm good thank you Tom!" And with that he was gone!

Blaine had a little time to spear. He looked at the time and knew Kurt would be on his hour lunch break so he shot him a text.

Kurt's day was going extremely well, other than the fact that people kept looking at him with pity in their eyes. He tried to ignore them best as possible until he got a text from his manager.

_Hey Kurt! We have a slight problem call me as soon as you can!_

As soon as Kurt got that he called Sarah, his manager!

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Sarah what's the problem?" Kurt asked a little nervously.

"Everyone wants an interview with you and I'm talking magazines, TV shows, even radio shows, and I have a plan but you have to be on board and if you don't like the plan we can have Liddy tell them to piss off!"

That brought a smile to Kurt's face... Sarah always made him feel better. Even in the most shitty situations.

"What's the plan?"

"We hold a press conference and that will probably also eliminate some reporters that are following you around. So what do you say kid you up for it?"

Kurt thought about it he would like to have fewer reporters.

"Ok I'll do it!"

"Ok we'll do it Wednesday since no rehearsals. Does that work for you?"

"Ya that's fine see you then Sarah."

"See you then Kurt!"

Kurt looked at the time and saw it was lunch hour! He decided to go to a cafe around the corner. When he got there and sat down his phone buzzed. It was a text from Blaine.

_Hey! Just got checked in and they are going to be showing me around soon!_

A small smile escaped Kurt's lips and then he typed out a reply!

_That's great! Do you like your room?_ _~Kurt 3 3_

He got a reply almost instantly.

_Ya it's really nice. So what are you up to? ~Blaine 3 3_

_Nothing much just on my lunch break! ~Kurt 3 3_

_Well that still seems fun! Any plans this week? ~Blaine 3 3_

_Well as you may of guess people out here are going crazy! So Sarah is getting of requests for interviews so we decided just to have a press conference. ~Kurt 3 3_

_That sounds fun. *cough* not really *cough*. ~Blaine 3 3_

_Ya well ya know. ~Kurt 3 3_

_I could talk to you all day but Dr. Webb is here I'll text you later. I miss and love you! ~Blaine 3 3_

_I love you too! Talk to you soon. ~Kurt 3 3_

After the tour of the place Blaine was feeling good! He liked the place it had a gym and pool to blow off steam which he was sure he would need to do. They then sat down in her office.

"So now that the tour is over I'm going to go over some stuff we will do to help you overcome alcoholism and at the end we will answer any questions you may have/ Sound good?"

"Ya."

"Ok so how do you like it here?"

"It seems really nice."

"That's good! Ok so let's go over how things well work. This is your personal schedule go ahead and look over it let me know when your done reading it."

**Monday-Thursday**

**10:00-10:30:** Breakfast

**10:30- 11:30: **Free time

**11:30- 12:00:** Lunch

**12:00-2:30: **Therapy session- Dr. Webb

**2:30-3:00:** free time

**3:00-4:00:** Alcohol Education- Dr. Bates

**4:00-5:30:** Group counseling- Dr. Jacobson

**5:30- 6:30:** Dinner and Dessert

**6:30-10:00:** Free time

**10:00:** Be in OWN room

**11:00:** Lights out

**Friday**

**10:00-10:30:** Breakfast

**10:30-11:30:** Free time

**11:30- 12:00**: Lunch

**12:00-12:30:** Free time

**12:30-3:30:** Family meeting

**3:30-3:45:** Goodbyes to family

**3:45-5:30:** Therapy session- Dr. Webb

**5:30-6:00:** Dinner

**6:00-8:00:** Alcohol Education- Dr. Bates

**8:00- 9:00:** Group counseling- Dr. Jacobson

**9:00-11:00:** Dessert/ Free time

**11:00:** Be in OWN room

**12:00: **Lights out

**Saturday**

**11:00-11:30: **Breakfast

**11:30-2:00:** Free time

**2:00-2:30:** Lunch

**2:30-5:30:** Therapy session- Dr. Arnold

**5:30-7:00:** Free time

**7:00-8:00:** Dinner/dessert

**8:00-11:00: **Free time

**11:00:** Be in OWN room

**12:00: **Lights out

**Sunday**

**11:00-11:30: **Breakfast

**11:30-2:00:** Free time

**2:00-2:30:** Lunch

**2:30-3:30:** Therapy session- Dr. Arnold

**3:30-4:30: **Alcohol Education- Dr. Larson

**4:30-5:30:** Group counseling- Dr. Stansfield

**5:30-7:00:** Free time

**7:00-8:00:** Dinner/dessert

**8:00-10:00: **Free time

**10:00:** Be in OWN room

**11:00: **Lights out

"OK I'm done." Blaine said once he finished reading his schedule.

"Ok Let's go into to detail. Free time is what it sounds like you can do whatever you want as long as it's inside the fecility. Your therapy session with me will focus on why you started using alcohol, how you can stop, coping methods if you feel like you need to use alcohol and things like that. Alcohol education will show you the danger you are in by being an alcoholic. Group counseling will be other people in our fecility going through the same things you are and you can share stories and start healing! Family meetings is where we will invite family and friends to discuss your alcoholism and go over things they can do to help. Any questions on that?"

When Blaine shakes his head she continues. "Ok so since we already did tour, rules and schedule we are done. Your schedule will start tomorrow, for today, just remember when dinner is, and do be in your own room at 10 and at 11 the power will automatically cut out."

"Ok. Thank you Doctor Webb!"

"See you tomorrow Blaine." They shake hands and Blaine heads to his room. After Blaine unpacked he opened his song journal and started writing again.

_It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given_

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.  
  
Blaine felt like he could just keep writing but he looked at the time and saw it was dinner time/ As he exited his room he picked up his phone. He was definitely going to be texting Kurt during dinner.

The rest of rehearsals went uneventful for Kurt. He was allowed to go home at 4:30. He decided he would go pack up his hotel tomorrow because he didn't have rehearsals until 2. After a 10 minute cab drive he flopped down on his couch in his and Blaine's apartment. 'Yep it's good to be home!' He thought. And it really was! 20 minutes later he decided to order Chinese take-out. It was there 30 minutes later. Kurt was sitting there watching TV. When a thought hit him.

'Oh my god where's Dalton?' Dalton was there 10 month old Basset Hound. As soon as that thought popped into his head he heard his phone go off It was Blaine.

_Hey! ~Blaine 3_

_Hey! Quick question? Where is Dalton? ~Kurt 3_

When Blaine got Kurt's text he felt like an idiot. He totally spaced on telling Kurt that he's been with Santana. He quickly typed out a reply.

_He's with Santana! Sorry I totally forgot to tell you. She's bringing him over tomorrow. ~Blaine 3_

_Oh it's fine. So how did your first day go? ~Kurt 3_

_Great! I'm at dinner now. But I think everyone is just to intimidated to come and talk to me! :( ~Blaine 3_

Kurt's heart broke at this. He hoped Blaine could make friends.

_You have a group counseling thing right? ~Kurt 3_

_Ya but it doesn't start til later tomorrow so I'm going to be lonely the rest of today and most of tomorrow and I still might not make any friends. :( ~Blaine 3_

_You will and you won't be lonely I'll talk to the rest of today! ~Kurt 3_

And they did just that. As Kurt talked to Blaine, he saw the real Blaine come out, more and more! That made his heart swell with happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine woke up **at 8:30 **the next morning, he yawned and got out of bed so he could take a shower. He gathered his toiletries and headed towards his bathroom. His room was a single room, most people shared because it was cheaper but he wanted his own room. After he finished getting ready he looked at the time and saw it was **9:45** so he decided he would get on his laptop and check out what was going on in the outside world. It was amazing! When Kurt said they were going crazy that was an understatement it was completely insane! Him going to rehab was the #1 story out there! The funny thing was #2 was his and Kurt's break up. He continued looking through the news until he saw the time was 10. He hurried and sprayed Kurt's cologne on him. He sighed and thought 'Time for breakfast.' Today was the first day of him trying to get better.

Kurt woke up at 9 and debated about texting Blaine. After deciding not to- he wants to let him focus on getting better- he rolled out of bed and took a quick shower and got ready. He looked at his phone and it reads One new message from: Satan. He clicked on it and silently hoped she would bring Dalton soon. Kurt woke up at 9 and debated about texting Blaine. After deciding not to, he wants to let him focus on getting better he rolled out of bed and took a quick shower and got ready. He looked at his phone and it reads One new message from: Satan. He clicked on it and silently hoped she would bring Dalton soon!

_Hey Lady Lips, I hope you and Berry don't have to go to rehearsals today! I'll have your dog over at 10!_

He looked at the clock and saw he had 20 minutes before she would be there. He picked up his phone and decided to send a tweet.

_Cinderella walked on broken glass, Belle fell in love with a hideous beast, Ariel walked on land for love, Because love means facing your biggest fear._

He decided he would remain on twitter and watch the replies and some fan-girls freak out! He knew it wouldn't take long.

** Kurthummel Omg he's talking about Blaineanderson.**

** Kurthummel I can't believe they broke up they are too perfect! #Getbacktogether**

** Kurthummel They are #endgame!**

They continued to read through them when a thought came to his mind! He clicked the one that said "Klaine is endgame." And retweeted it.

** Kurthummel **_RT Klaine is endgame. _He then waited for a bigger freakout

** Kurthummel OMFG Kurt knows they are endgame!**

** Kurthummel Yay they will be back together in no time! #cantwait**

** Kurthummel Aahhh He retweeeted me! Yay Omg I'm crying right now! Holy shit life is awesome! #HAPPY**

Kurt continued to read through them until he got heard a knock at the door! He opened it to find a very excited Dalton on his leash. He jumped on Kurt and Kurt started laughing and petting him! "Did you miss me buddy?" And he got a bark in return. He laughed and turned to Santana.

"Thanks for watching him."

"No problem lady-face."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Waters fine!" And they made there way into the kitchen!

"So how are you holding up?"

"You know I'm ok I really think he is going to get better!"

"Me too."

"So how are you and Britney?"

"Great the world still loves us and we still love each other!" Brittana was the power couple of the modeling world.

They talked for about 30 minutes!

"Well Hummel I hate to cut this short but I got a photo shoot to go to! Let me know when your and nose's play opens!"

"Bye Satan."

Santana then left. Kurt and Dalton headed to the hotel to get Kurt's things!

Breakfast went uneventful for Blaine. He wanted to text Kurt but he was probably busy! He would just wait til later! He was in his room during his free time trying to decide what to do when he opened his song book and finished the song he had been working on!

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving._

__

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.

_I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh._

Now all he needed was a name! He gave it some thought and ended up naming it "Stay." He then looked at the clock and realized it was lunch time! He put his journal way an headed to the lunch room!

Lunch passed and he still didn't have any friends! He wanted to go to the gym but he only had 30 minutes until his therapy session! Sighing to himself he made his way back to his room! When he got there he got on his phone and opened up the twitter app and opened up Kurt's twitter to see if anything new was there!

There was! Two new tweets. The first one he saw was a retweet from a fan that said "_Klaine is endgame."_ Blaine's eyes started to well up with tears he then hit the retweet button and looked at the next tweet Kurt had done. The next one said

"_Cinderella walked on broken glass, Belle fell in love with a hideous beast, Ariel walked on land for love, Because love means facing your biggest fear."_ Blaine also hit retweet. He then went to his own profile! He was kinda in the mood to watch fan-girls flip out! And that's exactly what they did.

_Klaine is endgame._

** Blaineanderson Omg they both admit it! Why don't they just get back together! #Klaine**

** Blaineanderson They are so fucking cute! #Adorable**

** Blaineanderson Now they both retweet me! My life is complete! #diehappily**

** Blaineanderson The sound I just made was not human! #dead**

_Cinderella walked on broken glass, Belle fell in love with a hideous beast, Ariel walked on land for love, Because love means facing your biggest fear._

** Blaineanderson Omg he retweeted Kurthummel**

** Blaineanderson Why are they just so perfect? alksjdfksajd! #Klaine #Perfect**

Blaine would never get tired of fan-girls!

Before he knew it, it was time to leave for his first therapy session!

Kurt packed up his stuff from the hotel room in no time! After they got back to the apartment he began to put his stuff away. He only got half way done when he had to go to work.

Blaine walked into Dr. Webb's office a little hesitant. When he got in there and sat down she began talking!

"How are you today Blaine."

"I'm ok... Kinda lonely."

"You'll get friends they're just kinda scared. You're a big celebrity."

"Ya I guess..."

"Ok are you ready for some heavy stuff now!"

"Ok..." Blaine said nervously!

"Why did you start drinking?"

"Well being a rockstar is stressful... Everyone expects you to do certain things, certain expectations! Your supposed to be an example to your fans! It's just a ton of pressure! Then I started to think I wasn't enough for Kurt... And that's when it really started to go down hill."

"Ok let's start with the you not being enough for Kurt. Why did you think that?"

"He's perfect... And every girl and gay guy on Broadway wanted to be with him! He always was getting asked out! I thought I was holding him back... I just had this nagging feeling that he would leave me for one of them."

"Did he?"

"No that's the horrible thing... I cheated on him! I ruined our relationship and I might not ever get him back!"

"Why did you cheat."

"I didn't mean to, I was too drunk. I thought- I thought the guy I was with was him." With that Blaine breaks down into uncontrollable sobs.

After he calmed down a bit she started asking questions again.

"Have you talked to him since he left you?"

"Ya..."

"What about?"

"That he's proud of me for getting help. Just a bit of everything."

"He's the one that told you about this place right?"

"Ya." Blaine said not quite sure where she was going with it.

"Then he believes in you! He knows you can do this. Wanna hear a secret?"

"Sure."

"I'm a huge fan of both of you. I love his designs and plays! I love all your songs! I'm a total Klaine shipper... So I follow you guys on twitter and saw your guys' tweets today! I know he still loves you and is trying to forgive you. It's hard to forgive somethings, like cheating but at least he's trying. Some people just give up on their loved ones you can tell he couldn't do that if he wanted to."

"I know he still loves me he tells me whenever we talk. But how do you know he's trying to forgive me. What if he is trying to move on?"

"He's not. I know because I've been doing this a long time. I've seen fake and true love and by the way you talk about him, honey you guys have a true love."

Blaine then let a small smile cover his face.

"Tell ya what I will call Kurt and invite him for family meeting this Friday ok?"

"Ok." Blaine said barely above a whisper.

"Ok Blaine! What did you do for stress release or when you were sad before alcohol came in the picture?"

"I wrote songs."

"Great what I want you to do is write songs whenever you feel stressed or sad here. Alcohol only takes the pain away for awhile because after it wears off the pain is still going to be there!"

They continued talking for the rest of the time and at the end Blaine was starting to feel better already.!

"Ok Blaine we are out of time... Good work today! We will start getting to the root of the problem. You will win this just take it one day at a time! Ok see youtomorrow!"

One day at a time! Blaine doesn't know why but that really sticks in his head!

His free time and alcohol education went uneventful. He then went to group counseling and sat down in the first empty seat he could find!

"Is this seat taken?" Blaine asked a girl. The girl had blonde wavy hair. The underneath layer was dyed pink! She had big long eyelashes her makeup looked perfect.

The girl turned to face him and her eyes grew huge! She then opened her mouth to speak. "Y-yes-No I mean! You can sit here it's not taken!"

"Thanks." Blaine said chuckling to himself. He did have a affect on people.

"I'm Blaine." He said extending his arm!

She looked stunned then very hesitantly she took it.

"I know... Erm I mean. Uhhh! Nice to meet you I love your music! My names Izzy..."

"It's nice to meet you Izzy! So what's your favorite song I've written?"

"Wow there's so many... Umm probably As long as you love me."

Blaine's face lit up a little in thinking of that song! It was one he and Kurt wrote together about each other.

"That's a good one."

"Ya I play it on my guitar all the time!"

"You play guitar?"

"Ya... I play lots of instruments, I sing too"

"Cool. So how long have you been in here?"

"Got here at 8 in the morning they said I could start today so I did! How about you?"

"Got here yesterday but didn't start until today! You're like one of the only people to talk to me!"

"Well then we will just have to continue talking!"

Blaine smiled and nodded his head! "Guess we will."

They talked for another **5 minutes until Dr.**Jacobson came in!

"Sorry I'm late meeting ran over! Ok let's cut to the chase. First thing first everyone will need to tell their story since today is everyone in here's first day! By story I mean what made you start over using alcohol, why you didn't stop, how long have you been an alcoholic, why do you want help, and think of the person you love most and what would you do if they were the alcoholic and you were them. Ok we will start with you. Oh and make sure to say your name so we can learn everyone's name."

They went around the room until it was Izzy's turn!

"Hi I'm Izzy! What made me start over using alcohol was my dad dying! He was my best friend you know! I just didn't know how to live without him!" She paused to try and stop the tears!

"The only thing that made it feel better, even if it was only temporary was alcohol! Why I didn't stop was the pain never stopped so neither did the alcohol! It still hurts and all I want to go is find a bottle of vodka and forget! I've been an alcoholic for 6 months! I want help because I know I can't live this way! And I need Jake back!" She started sobbing. Blaine hugged her. After a few seconds she regains control of herself and pulls away from Blaine.

"Sorry! The person I love most in the world is Jake my fi- ex-fiance!" She still had tears rolling down her cheeks!

"If he was an alcoholic I don't know what what I would do! I'd be terrified all the time! I'd want to know he was safe!" She started crying again!

"Thank you Izzy, Blaine it's you turn!"

"Ok well as most of you know I'm Blaine. Umm what made me start using alcohol was pressure! I was under pressure from media, the record company pretty much the whole world! At first song writing was enough. Then I thought I wasn't enough for the love of my life." Blaine then paused when some girls awed knowing it was about Kurt.

"Then I cheated on him." Blaine was full on sobbing! Izzy was hugging and shhing him!

"Sorry. I just really fucked up! I didn't stop because the pressure never stopped! The feeling of me not being enough never left. I've been an alcoholic for about 3 months! I want help because I-I can't be without Kurt I-I l-love him so much." Blaine paused to try and control his emotions!

"But I also want help for me and my fans! To show them and myself that anything is possible! Kurt is the one I love more than anything in the world and if he was an alcoholic. I would be so scared I love him and if he was putting his perfect self in danger it would just kill me! I would be worried sick all the time!"

"Thank you Blaine. We are done here see you guys tomorrow have fun at dinner!"

"So Izzy would you like to eat dinner with me."

"I'd love to!" She answered with a smile!

They got their food and then sat down at a table away from other people!

"So Izzy what's your schedule so I can see what else we will do together!"

Izzy handed him a piece of paper that read

******Monday-Thursday**

******10:00-10:30****: **Breakfast

******10:30-11:30****:** Free time

******11:30-12:00****:** Lunch

******12:00-1:00****: **Alcohol education- Dr. Bates

******1:00-3:30****: **Therapy session- Dr. Mosby

******3:30-4:00****: **Free time

******4:00-5:30****: **Group counseling- Dr. Jacobson

******5:30-6:30****: **Dinner and Dessert

******6:30-10:00****:** Free time

******10:00****:** Be in OWN room

******11:00****:** Lights out

**Friday**

******10:00-10:30****: **Breakfast

******10:30-11:30****:** Free time

******11:30- 12:00****:** Lunch

******12:00-3:00**: Family meeting

******3:00-3:15**Goodbye to family

******3:15- 3:45**Free time

******3:45-5:00**Therapy session- Dr. Mosby

******5:00-5:30****:** Free time

******5:30-6:00****:** Dinner

******6:00-8:00****:** Alcohol Education- Dr. Bates

******8:00- 9:00****:** Group counseling- Dr. Jacobson

******9:00-11:00****:** Dessert/ Free time

******11:00****:** Be in OWN room

******12:00****: **Lights out

**Saturday**

******11:00-11:30****: **Breakfast

******11:30-2:00****:** Free time

******2:00-2:30****:** Lunch

******2:30-7:00****:** Free time

******7:00-8:00****:** Dinner/dessert

******8:00-11:00****:** Therapy session- Dr. Renolds

******11:00****:** Be in OWN room

******12:00****: **Lights out

**Sunday**

******11:00-11:30****: **Breakfast

******11:30-2:00****:** Free time

******2:00-2:30****:** Lunch

******2:30-3:30****:** Alcohol Education- Dr. Larson

******3:30-4:30****: **Therapy session- Dr. Renolds

******4:30-5:30****:** Group counseling- Dr. Stansfield

******5:30-7:00****:** Free time

******7:00-8:00****:** Dinner/dessert

******8:00-10:00****: **Free time

******10:00****:** Be in OWN room

******11:00****: **Lights out

"Ok **Monday-Thursday** we have two free times and group counseling together. Fridays we have a free time, alcohol education group counseling, and dessert. Saturday we have part of a free time. Sunday we have 2 free times and group counseling!" Blaine said after comparing their schedules!"

"Good good! Don't you think it's crazy having all of these therapists and educators running around?"

"Ya a little but with all the patients they have they need them!"

"Ya I guess..."

"So how about after dinner, since we both have free time, that we go to my room and you play guitar and sing backup for the Acoustic As Long as You Love me and I'll sing and we can get to know more about each other?"

"OH MY GOD THAT'S MY DREAM!" Izzy said and caused a few people to look their way.

"Sorry it's just... Wow umm I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

They talked their through dinner. Then they went up to Blaine's room. Blaine passes Izzy his guitar. "Do you have the chords memorized or do you need them written?" Blaine asked while setting everything they would need up.

"I have them memorized!" Izzy said proudly. "Great let's get started!" Blaine said while sitting on the stool he set up for himself. Izzy took the stool next to him and started to play the opening chords. "As long as you love me [3x] _We're under pressure,_ _Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_ _Keep it together,_ _Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)_ _But hey now (hey now), you know, boy (know boy),_ _We both know it's a cruel world_ _But I will take my chances_ _As long as you love me_ _We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_ _As long as you love me_ _I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_ _As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_ _As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_ _I'll be your soldier,_ _Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, boy_ _I'll be your Hova_ _You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene boy_ _So don't stress (don't stress), don't cry (don't cry), we don't need no wings to fly_ _Just take my hand"_ They continued to sing, until the end and when the song ended Blaine had tears streaming down his face and he then had a flashback come to his mind when he and Kurt wrote this song. "_Honey what's wrong? Why are you so stressed?" Kurt said while walking into the living room and handing Blaine a mug of coffee._ _Blaine smiled in thanks and took a sip. "It's nothing really. It's just... It's my 3rd album and I want it to be perfect... You know and I still need one more song to put on the album!"_ _"__Sweetie it will be perfect... Do you want help?"_ "_Would you? You've helped me with so many songs and I love you ideas." Blaine said shyly._ "_Of course! Do you have any ideas?"_ "_Well I have one but I don't think it's that good!" Blaine said, __self-consciously._ "_I'm sure it is, silly. Tell it to me!"_ "_Your the best baby." Blaine said while giving a quick kiss to Kurt."Ok my idea well... Your the inspiration of course! It's no matter what happens as long as you love me I'll be ok."_ "_Oh that's a perfect Idea! Do you have any lyrics yet?"_ "_Nope."_ "_Ok.. Hand me the book!" Blaine did what he was told and Kurt started to write. Kurt handed the book back and Blaine looked at what he had written. The title was As long as you love me and Kurt wrote a verse_ _As long as you love me [3x]_ _We're under pressure,_ _Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_ _Keep it together,_ _Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_ _But hey now you know, boy_ _We both know it's a cruel world_ _But I will take my chances_ _"__Kurt it's perfect." Blaine then had more ideas and he began to also write._ _As long as you love me_ _We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_ _As long as you love me_ _I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_ _As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_ _As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_ _"__Well we got a chorus." Kurt said while smiling. "And I got another verse."_ _I'll be your soldier,_ _Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, boy_ _I'll be your Hova_ _You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene boy_ _So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly_ _Just take my hand_ _As long as you love me_ _We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_ _As long as you love me_ _I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_ _As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_ _As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_ _"__I love it." Blaine said while picking up the pen again._ _Yo, B-I-G_ _I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah_ _Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous it,I'll fly you to it,_ _I'll beat you there_ _boy you know I got you_ _Us, trust..._ _A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'_ _Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do_ _Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view_ _Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" Oh God_ _Cameras point and shoot_ _Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you_ _You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new boy to be bothered with,_ _But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,_ _It's green where you water it_ _So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,_ _But I'd rather work on this with you_ _Than to go ahead and start with someone new_ _As long as you love me_

_As long as you love me_ _We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_ _As long as you love me_ _I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_ _As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_ _As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_ _As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_ _As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love_ _As long as you love, love, love, love me_ _As long as you love me that's all I want baby_ _As long as you love, love, love, love me_ _As long as you love, love, love, love me_ _As long as you love me_ _As long as you love me_ _"__Done." Blaine said with a smile. He and Kurt had been sitting there the last two hours writing the song. "We'll go to the studio and do the music tomorrow! But right now I want to go to bed and cuddle with my amazing boyfriend!"_ "_I couldn't argue with that but one question!"_ _"__Anything!"_ "_Are you doing techno or guitar?" Kurt asked while on there way to their bedroom._ _Blaine laughed. "Well I was thinking of techno but having an acoustic version! What do you think?"_ "_It sounds perfect."_ Blaine snapped out of his trans when he saw Izzy waving a hand in front of his face yelling his name. "What... Sorry!" "What's wrong when the song ended you started crying then you just closed your eyes." "Oh it's nothing." But right after he said that he started sobbing. Izzy made her way over to him and pulled him into her arms. "Uh huh nothing. Look we just met and I don't wanna pry but I hear talking helps. So if you want to I'm all ears." Blaine composed himself the best he could and then started to explain. "It-It's ju-just me and Ku-Kurt wrote that song to-together and now we b-broke up and I lost him and I don-don't know if I can ever g-get him b-back." "I know. When you guys broke up I was heart broken! You guys were so cute and loved each other so much. When you first broke up I didn't believe it. But if Kurt meant what he said on twitter about Klaine being endgame, which I saw you retweeted too. You guys will make it and just listen to the song, he loves you!" "Thanks that made me feel better." "You'll get him back just give it time!" "Ok. Enough with sad stuff. So you have a twitter?" Blaine said while getting on his laptop. "Yes. I mean who doesn't?" "True, what's your username?" "At Izzydaguitarist." Blaine got on her twitter and followed her. He then he hit the compose button and added a video. "You recorded that?" "Of course. I gotta give the fan-girls something to do." He said matter-of-factly. "Ok." He uploaded the video and tagged Izzy. _ Blaineanderson Live acoustic with Izzydaguitarist_. "Just give it a second." Blaine said. ** Blaineanderson Izzydaguitarist Omg who is that she's really good** ** Blaineanderson Izzydaguitarist I want it on Itunes #Getthememo** ** Blaineanderson Izzydaguitarist #Amazing** ** Blaineanderson Izzydaguitarist We got a new friendship #Newhummelberry** A couple hours later Izzy got back on her twitter, and noticed a change. "Woah I went to 200 followers to 2,500." "Power of Blaine Anderson. More will come and if Kurt retweets it beware it will explode. Klaine baby." "Wow. As much as I would love to stay I need to shower and my room doesn't have a private bathroom. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Izzy asked with hope in her voice. "Of course see ya tomorrow Izzy!" She waved then she was gone. Blaine turned his attention to the computer and noticed that Kurt had retweeted his video. Then his phone buzzed it was from Kurt. _I told you you'd make friends. Sorry I haven't talked you today. I got busy with unpacking and rehearsals this is like my first second of free time all day. 3 3 Kurt_ Blaine hurry and typed out a response _I guess you were right. And it's fine I was pretty busy myself.3 3 Blaine_ _So tell me about your friend 3 3 Kurt_ _Her name is Izzy and she's a huge fan of us. And she plays instruments and she's way cool maybe you can meet her one time.3 3 Blaine_ _I'd love to meet her! And your therapist called Dr. Webb? I think... Anyway I'll see you Friday. 3 3 Kurt_ _I'm so excited! I can't wait to see you. 3 3 Blaine_ _Kurt and Blaine talked for another 2 hours._ _Hey it's getting late I'll talk to you tomorrow goodnight love 3 3 Kurt_ _Goodnight 3 3 Blaine_ Blaine then opened his songbook and started writing. He wrote about ½ of the song before sleep over took him.

Kurt woke up bright and early for his press conference. He really really didn't want to be pestered with questions but he also fed up with getting asked the same question over and over and having more press following than usual. He sighed to himself and rolled out of bed to get ready for his long day.

Blaine woke up an hour before breakfast so he could shower. When he was done he looked at the time and realized he still had a little time until he had to go downstairs so he opened his song book and started writing. When he was almost done with the lyrics he realized he should go down. He quickly titles the song 'One day at a time.' Kurt has the cab driver stop at Starbucks and then to Sarah's house. Where the press conference was going to be held in her backyard. They pull up to her house Kurt pulls $40 dollars to pay for cab-fair. Her house was outside the city so it costs a little bit of money to get there. The cab driver accepts right when Kurt is about to get out of the cab she opens her mouth. "I love you and Blaine so much! Can I have your autograph." Kurt smiles and takes the paper she offered. It wasn't the first time a cab driver asked for an autograph. "Thank you so much." "Your so welcome have a great day." And he got out of the cab and headed to Sarah front door. As soon as he knocked she answered. "Hey how are you?" She said while hugging him. "I'll be better once this is over with." He said hugging back. Sarah grinned "You and me both. Ok come they are already back there." Kurt followed her to the backyard to be blinded by hundreds of cameras. He made his way to the podium and began to talk knowing the flashes wouldn't die down. "Hi I"m Kurt Hummel and I'm opening up everything for questions." Right after he was done talking their were several reporters calling his name. He knew this part of this would end up on the news and the whole thing on Youtube, so he would try his best not break down at their questions. "You in the front." He said pointing at a reporter. "Are you and Blaine Anderson really broken up? Have you talked to him lately?" "Yes me and Blaine are broken up. Yes I talked to him yesterday." His name was being called once again. He pointed to another reporter. "Did you see the picture of Blaine and that guy? Is it true that he cheated?" This was the question Kurt had been dreading. He did see the picture, it was everywhere. A guy, named, Drake posted this picture on twitter, with the caption. _Had a party with Blaine, he got a little drunk. And yes we had sex._ Kurt had to give an answer. "Yes I have seen the picture, it wasn't Blaine it was edited, he never cheated." Kurt lied. "You in the front." Kurt said, while pointing at another reporter. "What did you talk about on the phone yesterday?" "A variety of stuff, just a little bit of everything." Kurt pointed to another reporter. "If you aren't together, why do you guys tweet each other that you love each other." "I do love him, we just can't be together right now, but I think we will end up together. I'm here to love and support him." They went in a pattern asking and answering questions for 2 hours Kurt was then allowed to go home he was super happy to lay down in his bed with Dalton and watch bad reality TV he then got a call from Rachel. Blaine got his food and found Izzy already sitting down. He made his way over there and sat down. "Hey." He said and she looked up. "Hey... How are you?" "I'm good you?" "I'm good." And they talked until breakfast was over. "We both have free time to you want to go to my room?" "Ya let's go." "So Kurt's coming on Friday? Are you excited?" "Yes he is and I'm very excited! Who's coming for you? Do you know yet?" "Ya actually it's gonna be my mom." She said a little sadly "What's wrong do you not want to see your mom?" "No, I do It's just... I wanted it to be Jake." "Oh Jake's your ex-fiance right?" "Ya." "Well don't worry maybe he'll come another time." Blaine said while opening the door. "Ya maybe..." They went logged into twitter. "Wow 20,000 followers pretty good!" Blaine said to Izzy. "Ya it's a real difference." They continued to look through twitter when something caught there eyes. 'Kurt Hummel press conference.' Then the link to the Youtube video. "Oh shit I forgot he was having a conference today I wonder how it went I need to call him." Blaine said while picking up his phone. "Ok I'll give you guys some privacy I'll see you at lunch?" "No stay he'd love you!" "I don't know Blaine." "Nope you don't get a say." "Ok." Blaine quickly dialed the number he knew so well and put it on speaker. It only took 2 rings for Kurt to answer. "Hello." Kurt said in his normal high-pitched voice. Izzy did a little squeal. "Blaine? Did you just squeal?" Blaine laughed "No, Kurt there is someone I want you to meet... Well talk to." And he handed Izzy the phone. "Hi I'm Izzy! I'm such a huge fan. I have a Ipod shuffle dedicated to all your performances and I hope I can see wicked when it comes out. I love you and Rachel. Hummelberry and Klaine. Ahhh I just love you. Your designs are flawless! I have tons of you clothes! Oh my god I can't even believe I'm me. I met Blaine now I'm talking to you. I love music! I play guitar and other instruments and-" She said fastly, until she was interrupted by Kurt. "Ok ok breath sweetie. Thank you that's very flattering. So you said you like Rachel?" "Yes, Yes I do." There was shuffling on the other line when a different voice came on the phone. "Hi I'm Rachel Berry." A really loud squeal escaped Izzy's mouth no matter how hard she tries to stop it. "OH MY GOD! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE KURT AND RACHEL ARE ON THE PHONE WITH ME! NO BIG DEAL! OH WAIT YES IT'S A BIG DEAL." "Again with the breathing." Kurt said to her. "Right right. I'm a huge fan of you too! I saw you when you played Fanny, and I loved it!" Izzy said to Rachel. "Thank you... Any friend of Blaine is a friend of us!" Rachel said. "Yes Izzy thank you for being his friend when we couldn't be there! It means a lot." Kurt said. "Oh my god..." "Yeah you seem very sweet we will have to meet you one time... Maybe when I come on Friday." "I'd love that... Here talk to Blaine he really wanted to talk to you." "Ok see you soon Izzy." Kurt said. "It was nice to talk to you hopefully I'll meet you one time." "See you soon Kurt. Bye Rachel." With that Izzy passed the phone to Blaine with a smile. "Hey Kurt, Hey Rachel!" Leaving the phone on speaker so Izzy could hear. "Hey Blaine." Kurt and Rachel said in unison. "What are you guys doing?" "Watching TV with Dalton and Rachel." "Cool." Blaine said with jealousy in his voice, he wished he could be there with Kurt. "Ya what are you and Izzy up to?" Rachel asked. "We're enjoying free time before we have to do stuff." "How long do you have free time?" Kurt questioned. "Until after lunch... So Kurt I saw you had your press conference today... How did that go?" "Oh you know it was super boring. You were a high topic." All four of them talked for another 20 minutes until Blaine and Izzy had to head down for lunch. "Ok I'll talk to you later. Elephant shoes" Blaine said. "Ok Elephant shoes." Kurt said then hung up. Kurt and Blaine often said Elephant shoes when they wanted to say 'I love you.' but they were in the middle of homophobic Lima, Ohio. Nobody knew their code and they would never would. "Elephant shoes?" Izzy asked. "When we were Juniors in high school he transferred back to McKinley I serenaded him and he promised me he would never say goodbye to me. Later that day Kurt and I were at the zoo and we saw an Elephant named shoes. We said goodbye to shoes and I don't really know why but that was always our signal for bye." Blaine lied. That was always their story when ever anyone asked why they were saying Elephant shoes. "Oh. That's sweet!" Izzy said while walking down to the dining hall behind Blaine. - "Hello my darling." Kurt answered when Rachel called. "Hey Kurt! How did the press conference go?" "Oh you, know boring as always but I'm hoping they won't pester me as much anymore." "Well now they have their answers but you never know... So any other plans for our day off?" "Nope just gonna watch TV with Dalton. What about you?" "I'm just gonna watch TV with you and Dalton." "I look forward to it." 15 minutes later Rachel was knocking on Kurt's door. With reporters behind her yelling her name wanting a photo. Kurt opened the door and quickly let Rachel in. "Your a little dressed up just to watch TV." Kurt said to Rachel. "Don't worry I brought sweats I'm gonna change." Kurt was wearing yoga pants and a Klaine t-shirt. Kurt picked The Real Housewives of New Jersey because it had the most drama. Once Kurt and Dalton were comfortable on his and Blaine's huge bed, Rachel came out of the bathroom. "Klaine shirt huh?" "It's comfortable." "Ya. Why did you guys break up if you obviously still love him? I know he loves you and he's getting help." "Rach it's complicated and we'll get back together I hope." "Ok whatever you say." "Ready to watch Teresa flip a table?" "Ohhhh I love this one." They were about 20 minutes into the episode. "Danielle's a bitch." Kurt said. "I know and a huge liar." Right after Rachel said that Kurt's phone began to sing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry but it was Blaine's cover he did. "I'm guessing that's Blaine." Rachel said while Kurt answered his phone. - "Elephant shoes? You guys still do that?" "Ya of course we do! I meant it when I said it I will never say goodbye to him." Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled. "Has Blaine ever thought of doing another cover album but do other artists other than Pink and Katy Perry." Blaine's 5th album he did covers of Katy Perry and Pink. "I don't know... It was good though. I like his and Pink's voice together, like when they sang Just Give Me a Reason." Blaine and Pink were really good friends and Pink wrote Just Give Me a Reason and asked Blaine to sing it with him a few years back. "Me too." They continued their reality TV marathon. Blaine and Izzy got their lunch and sat down at a near empty table. "So people are saying we are the new Hummelberry and that's a big deal. They have wanted me to have a friendship like Kurt and Rachel's for a long time." "You got Sam... Blam!" "As much as the fans love my goofy friendship with the country singer they have always wanted me to have a girl best friend and sure I'm friends with lots of girls but I wouldn't consider them my best friend. So I think the fans are expecting you to be that." "Do you want me to be that?" "Of course! I think we have a life time friendship going on here. But I think I should know more about you..." "Ok... I'm 23, I grew up in LA I love all music but especially Indie rock! My favorite bands are Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil and Black Veil Brides. My favorite color is black and pink. You have been my favorite artist since you came out with your first song. I love when you collaborate with other artists. I also love Broadway." "Wow, so why did you move across the country?" "LA Just... I don't know I just always watched shows when they were in New York and I always wanted to live here and now here I am. Also Broadway is here!" "What did you always want to be when you grew up?" "Either on Broadway or in a band. Most people don't believe that I like Broadway... I think it's because of my rocker image but I'm a huge musical theater nerd." "Me too I love Broadway even before the love of my life was the star of Broadway." "Wow! You really do love him, don't you?" Izzy said in aww. Very few people love someone like Kurt and Blaine love each other. "More than anything... I'd do anything for him." "That's just adorable and by the way he talks to you he loves you a lot too." "I hope so" They talked until the end of lunch until Izzy had to go to Alcohol education and Blaine had to go to a therapy session. "Hey I'll see you at dinner. I got really good news that I will tell you then." "Tell me now." Izzy said with a little bit of a whine in her voice. "Nope, dinner." "Fine see you then." They then went their separate ways. "Hello Blaine how are you?" Dr. Webb asked when he got into her office. "I'm ok, I finally made a friend." "Ohhh who's your friend?" "Izzy. She's a lot of fun to be around." "That's great... So I hate to change this topic but I have to ask, have you had any cravings for alcohol?" "Ya..." Blaine said, shame laced in his voice. "And when was that? What was going on?" "Yesterday when I was all alone and I just felt sad." "What did you feel sad about?" "Kurt and what I did to him." The therapy session went on for another 2 and half hours. Blaine went back to his room and logged onto Youtube. His whole home page was of Kurt's press conference. He saw he had some time to watch part of it. The first five minutes were always boring except for this time. When the reporter asked about the cheating, it made Blaine so happy that Kurt lied to protect him. He hoped his fans would never find out about him cheating, he wants as little people to know as possible. He continued watching as more questions came up. "Mr. Hummel do you still love Mr. Anderson?" "Of course I'll love him forever he was my first love and if I'm lucky he'll be my last." Blaine's heart grew impossibly bigger. Blaine wants him to be the last too. "Why did you and Blaine break up?" "Well uhhh... umm! We were having a lot of problems with his alcoholism and stuff. I said when he gets help we can maybe pick up where we left off." Blaine continued to watch until he had to go to Alcohol education. Which went uneventful. Blaine went to group counseling excited to see Izzy. He walked in before she did so he sat in an empty area. She came in 2 minutes later with tear stained cheeks. Blaine knew after he had his therapy session he looked the same so he didn't ask. He waved her over and she made her way over to him. "Hey." She said sadly. "Hey." Blaine said in return. "Can you tell me the good news now I really need it." "Well counseling is about to start but I'll give you the basics... My record company heard us sing As Long as You Love Me and they want us to record an acoustic album together of songs I already did... I'll tell you more later." "OH MY GOD I WOULD LOVE THAT!" Right then it started and Izzy was back to her normal bubbly self. Once it was over Blaine and Izzy made their way to the dining hall. "Tell me more." Izzy said "Like does he have a car." Blaine laughed and Izzy slapped his arm. "No time for Grease tell me!" "When were sitting." Izzy huffed angrily but agreed. Once they were sitting Izzy started begging to be told more. "Ok ok... Well we need to pick 10 songs including As Long As you Love me and when we get out of rehab we record them acoustic. They want us to get the list as soon as possible so during free time we can go make a list of songs by me we want to do." "Ok hurry and eat we will skip dessert. FASTER BLAINE!" "Ok." He chuckled. They ate within 20 minutes and Izzy dragged Blaine to his room. He pulled out a normal notebook. "Ok well we need As Long as you Love me!" Blaine said while writing that down. "How many Grammy's have you won?" Izzy asked while looking at a picture of he and Kurt, Blaine with a Grammy in his hand. "2... Hoping I'll get more." "You will!" After 3 hours they finally got the track list of Blaine's songs they are going to play! 1. As Long As You Love Me 2. Iris 3. A Team 4. Locked out of Heaven 5. Treasure 6. Let Love Bleed Red 7. Without You 8. It Boy 9. Cooler than me 10. Other side

"It's getting late I should probably go back my own room..." "See you tomorrow Izzy!" When she was gone he opened his song writing journal and finished One Day at a Time. He would write the music later. With a quick goodnight text to Kurt he went to sleep.

Blaine woke up excited, he would get to see Kurt tomorrow. He couldn't wait. He realized he had 2 hours until breakfast he decided he would write the music for One Day at A time. He finished writing then he headed to go get breakfast.

The day's events were uneventful. Lots of Izzy thanking him for the opportunity. After dinner he once again was dragged to his room. "Ok so I already sent the list the my manager and the recording studio approved it so we are good!" Blaine said to Izzy. He set everything up then pressed record on his webcam.

"Hi everyone It's me Blaine."

"And I'm Izzy!"

"We are releasing an acoustic Album together."

"It will be officially released later this summer."

"So here's a sneak preview!"

They recorded themselves singing Iris with very little mistakes, they were done in no time. They did a quick edit of it and then Blaine opened twitter and typed. _Me and Izzydaguitarist doing an album it will be released later this summer. Enjoy this special sneak preview!_

"Ok Mr. Anderson you promised you would tell me the meaning in these songs we are doing in this album."

"Ok Iris I wrote it when I was lost... I didn't know how I fit in, in this crazy world of fame. When I wrote A-team it was before I was famous and I thought I would never be. So I was stressed, but me and Kurt went outside and played in the snow and he just looked like and angel. Locked out of heaven we were seniors in high school and it was our first time going all the way and I wanted him to spend the night but he couldn't because his dad wanted him home. I just felt that I was locked out of heaven. Treasure was written when Kurt and I weren't together but I liked him but I wasn't ready for a boyfriend but he said he was a sexy as baby penguin and well that wasn't true. I just knew he was a treasure. So yeah they mostly have to do with Kurt."

"Wow, you guys have been through a lot."

"You have no idea."

"Well I'm gonna go see you tomorrow!"

"Yea bye." Right after Izzy left Blaine felt his phone vibrate it was a text from Kurt.

_I'm going to bed now I'm excited to see you tomorrow! Can't wait til your next album! 3 Kurt_

_It will be good. See you tomorrow love! 3 Blaine_

Kurt woke up bright and early to get ready. He had to look good for Blaine, Kurt always had to make an impression! Little did Kurt know that Blaine was doing the same thing. Blaine walked to breakfast to find Izzy staring with wide eyes.

"Woah!"

"Thank you."

"Is there a reason your looking so uhhh hot?" Izzy asked knowing the answer.

"Izzy, Kurt is coming and I know I don't compare to how great he will look but... Oh my god I need to change! Do you think they'll let me shop? I don't know wh-"

"Hey hey Blaine! You look fine ok. What time is he coming?"

"12:30..."

"Ok try to stay calm ok?"

"I don't know if I ca-" Izzy gave him a death glare, he took a few deep breaths and began to feel a little better. "Ok. Hey what do you have to do at 3:30?"

"Nothing I have free time why?"

"Just wondering." Blaine said already coming up with a plan.

"Rachel I'm gonna die I'm going to go in there and Blaine is going to look as perfect as ever and I'm gonna look like fucking shit! Just kill me now! I need a new outfit an-"

"KURT!" Rachel yelled into the phone.

"What?!"

"You need to calm your ass down! Ok?" Kurt then sighs.

"I'll try."

He did keep it together until 12:29, when Kurt was walking up to the building and he he saw Blaine was waiting in the lobby. They haven't seen each other since Kurt left! How were they supposed to greet each other?

'Oh no.' Blaine thought he saw Kurt. Well correction, he didn't see Kurt he saw paparazzi taking a ton of photos of something so he was pretty sure that would be Kurt. When he could finally see him his jaw dropped! He looked beautiful, it wasn't like he expected anything different.

When Kurt made his way around the paparazzi and caught sight of Blaine he was left speechless. He had a red sweater on and just looked absolutely adorable.

Kurt opened the doors and Blaine didn't even care he just needed to be in Kurt's arms. He ran to him and through himself into Kurt's arms and began to weep.

"I-I m-missed y-you s-so much!" Blaine said into Kurt's neck.

"I missed you too Blaine..." Kurt said getting a little misty eyed too. "Come on we need to go where's Dr. Webb's office?"

"This way." Blaine said leading the way but not letting go of Kurt's waist, afraid he would disappear.

They made their way through crowds. Everyone was looking at them... Some girls were even screaming. He just wished Izzy didn't have therapy right got to Dr. Webb's office and she shook Kurt's hand.

"Mr. Hummel I love all your plays you've been in I'm a huge fan!"

"Thank you."

"Please take a seat next to Blaine."

"How are you today Blaine?"

"I'm ok..."

"Great. So let's get started. Are you guys ready to go deep?"

"Yes." Kurt and Blaine both said.

"Ok. Blaine do you remember when I asked if you had any alcohol cravings and you said yes?"

"Yes..." Blaine said in a small voice.

"Don't worry... I know what your thinking you think that that's bad. It's totally normal. It's good your being honest do you remember why you wanted to drink?"

"I was sad..."

"About?"

"About what I did to Kurt and how I'm probably the worst boyfriend to ever walk the face of the planet."

Kurt didn't want to interrupt their conversation but when Blaine said he was the worst boyfriend he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You are not the worst boyfriend. You are probably the best. The worst wouldn't have gotten help, The worst wouldn't have said sorry and meant it. When you look me in the eyes I see the love you have for me. The worst boyfriend in the world doesn't care and love like you do!"

Blaine then had tears streaming down his face and Kurt's eyes also had tears in his eyes.

"Blaine you heard Kurt you have a heart, a really big one too. You will get better I've seen lots of people coming in here some don't want to get better some do. And you sir, want to get better."

"I do I really do!"

"Ok, So I know you cheated on Kurt did you do anything else that might have been hurtful?"

"Yes..." Blaine mumbled.

"What might that have been?"

"Do I have too?"

"Blaine, it's obviously causing you a lot of pain... It would help to talk about it and get it out in the open then after you do I'm going to leave and you and Kurt will each have a list of things I will want you guys to talk about in private."

"Fine... I-I hit him." With that Blaine broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Kurt immediately collected him into his arms to try to calm him. After a few minutes Blaine sobs were reduced to just sniffles.

"Why did you hit him Blaine?" Her voice was full of warmth not disgust like Blaine thought.

"I was drunk... I didn't know what I was doing. I don't quite remember perfectly."

"Ok we will discuss more on that later, Right now I have a list of things I want you guys to go over. I will come back when there is 10 minutes of family meeting left. Here's the lists see you later." She then left.

On Blaine's list it said:

Talk about why you use alcohol.

Talk about how you feel when you use alcohol.

Talk about why you want to stop.

On Kurt's list it said:

Talk about how you feel when they use alcohol

Talk about how you deal with stressful thing

Why you want them to stop

"Ok who's list do you want to do first?" Kurt asked

"Umm let's do mine then yours."

"Ok."

"Talk about why you use alcohol. Well you know being famous is no piece of cake. It's stressful. I'm expected to party so I did. Then I just felt like I wasn't good enough to be with you. Your the exact definition of perfect and I'm just... Blaine. I'm not beautiful like you. I'm not good at fashion. I can dress myself but I can't design clothes I felt unworthy of you and your love. You got hit on everywhere we went which I don't blame you for. I don't even blame the people who hit on you I mean look at you. Anyway I started to think you should be with one of those guys and not me." Blaine said his eyes starting to burn with tears.

"Ok first of all. You are plenty good enough to be with me. I'm not perfect nobody is. Do you remember what you used to do for stress release?"

"Yeah song writing."

"And exercising, you did a lot. You're not just Blaine. You're Blaine Anderson. A big Harry Potter nerd, bow tie loving freak and a pop star. You reached your dreams when everyone told you that you couldn't do it. You know what? I know only a few things in this world which are I love you, you _are_ a somebody and that you _can_ over come this!" By this time Blaine and tears rapidly streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you too."

"You are beautiful. So breathtakingly beautiful Blaine. You can put outfits together and look good, so what if you can't design clothes but I think if you tried you could. You are worthy of me and my love. I should definitely _not_ be with on of those other guys!"

"Yeah, yeah you shouldn't!" Blaine said with a small smile.

"Ok next one."

"Talk about how you feel when you use alcohol."

They continued in a similar pattern until the last one on Kurt's list, which was, 'Why you want them to stop.'

"Ok sweetie last one." Kurt began. "Why I want you to stop, I love you more than anything in the world. You're the good in this world, one of the only things I can count on. But when you're drunk I can't see you, I see someone completely different, I just want the man I fell in love with back. When you love someone you want to keep them out of danger, and alcohol is a big danger and I never want your perfect self anywhere near danger."

They gave each other a hug, a couple seconds later Dr. Webb came in.

"Did you guys finish?"

"Ya just barely actually."

"Ok great." They talked about what Kurt and Blaine discussed and she released them for a goodbye.

"Do you want to meet Izzy."

"I would love to." They walked to her room and knocked on her door. Izzy's jaw dropped and she launched herself at Kurt.

"Oh my god I've wanted to meet you for like ever."

"It's nice to meet you Izzy." The 3 of them talked for another 10 minutes.

"Well I should get going it was nice meeting you Izzy."

"You too." She said excitedly.

"I'll walk you out." Blaine said.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the lobby. They both had tears in their eyes when they jumped into each others arms.

"I don't want you to go." Blaine said in a small voice, sounding like a 3 year old getting dropped of at daycare and not wanting their mom to leave them there.

"I know... I'll miss you."

Blaine sobbed and buried his face into Kurt's neck. "I'll miss y-you t-too!"

"I'll talk to you later ok? I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said with a small voice while wiping his eyes.

With a small wave Kurt was gone.

Blaine had tears running down his cheeks he just wanted to lock himself in his room with Kurt cuddling him, but he couldn't. Kurt was going to their shared apartment which he couldn't go to. He had to go to yet another therapy session. So he made his way to Dr. Webb's office.

"Hi Blaine take a seat."

Blaine did what she said with a nod.

"Friday's are busy huh?" Another nod.

"What's up kiddo?"

"I miss Kurt... I wish I never started over using alcohol and we could be having fun together like we used to."

"It'll happen again I promise. So, how do you feel after talking to him?"

"Honestly like a million bricks were lifted off of my shoulders!" Blaine said, perking up a little bit thinking about the conversation they had shared in this excact room not even an hour earlier.

"That's good and your craving for alcohol?"

"There isn't one." Blaine said, shocked himself, this is the first time in months that he hadn't had a craving for alcohol.

"Good I think we found the root of your problem. You don't think your good enough, but that's not true. Your plenty good enough, and I am going to do everything I can to prove that you are."

They talked until the therapy session was over. He then headed to dinner. The rest of the day's events were uneventful. Until 10:00. Izzy had gone back to her own room. Kurt had texted him that he was going to bed. Blaine laid down on his bed scrolling through his phone's pictures which were mostly of him and Kurt. Blaine was looking at one picture of Kurt and his eyes were sticking out more than usual. Blaine than got an idea. He opened his song writing journal and titled the first empty page which he titled When You Look Me in the Eyes.

"A couple weeks before Valentines day I met a guy named Jeremiah, he was nice, and even though he wasn't Kurt, he was still an okay guy. So I set up a 'Gap Attack' as Kurt likes to call it, I sang to Jeremiah and got declined saying that he couldn't date me. I thank my lucky stars for that everyday, because if it wasn't for that, I might have never have been with my soulmate. Kurt later confessed his feelings about me but we didn't get together right away.

"I didn't want to ruin what we had going on, I knew it was something special, but a few weeks later, when I saw Kurt singing Blackbird by the Beadles, I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore, it was like, if I didn't tell him I might just explode. So I told him and I kissed him for the first time, but the funny thing is, every time I kiss him, it's like the first time all over again, I don't think we'll ever lose that…" He pauses to try and find the right word. "... spark, and I know that sounds cliche but I don't care. Anyway, we dated you know like normal teenagers do, I'll never forget when I told him I loved him, I was going to do a big romantic gesture, but when I was looking at him in a coffee shop, and I couldn't hold it in any longer, but the thing that was even better he said it back. I probably told him I loved him like a billion times in that day. In mine and Kurt's senior year, I transferred to Mckinley and the rest is history."

"That was a beautiful story. How did you feel the first year?"

"Like I was on cloud nine."

"How have you felt the last year of your relationship?"

"Like complete shit."

"So in the first year _without_ alcohol you were on cloud nine, and the last year _with _alcohol was shit, do you see how alcohol is not a problem solver rather a problem creator."

Blaine stays silent, he just gently nods his head.

"So we are going to do an activity, it is very obvious that Kurt is important to you, what if I were to tell you that you could have any guy in the world, except Kurt?" Blaine opens his mouth to respond but Dr. Webb shakes her head to shush him. "Both you and Kurt have told me that songwriting is when you express yourself the most, so I want you to write song lyrics describing how you felt when I told you that." Blaine nods, takes the notebook and pen Dr. Webb offered then started writing.

It took Blaine about 2 hours to finish the song. When he was done he handed it to her, she took a quick look over it and nodded.

"Ok Blaine, we have about 15 minutes left, so let's go over this. What does the line, _You warned me that you were gonna leave, I never thought you would really go _mean?"

"Kurt would often tell me that if I didn't get help he would leave me, but I never believed him, I thought that he was just bluffing, but he did leave, and I wish I would have listened to him when he warned me."

Dr. Webb nods, "Ok, next line. What does _I was blind but baby now I see Broke your heart but now I know That I was bein' such a fool and that I didn't deserve you _mean?"

"I was blind, the alcohol did that to me, it clouded my judgment, made me do things I would never do unless I had alcohol in my system. Like hitting and cheating on Kurt. But without alcohol in me, I see that I really hurt Kurt and broke his heart, I was just being a fool and Kurt deserves better than that, and that's why I am going to do everything I can to be the man Kurt deserves."

"What does _I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I don't know if I'll get up And I don't wanna cause a scene But I'm dyin' without your love _mean?"

"I don't want to go to sleep without his arms around him. I just feel like I'm dying without his love."

"Very good, what does _Begging to hear your voice Tell me you love me too 'Cause I'd rather just be alone If I know that I can't have you _mean?"

"I just want to hear his voice telling me he loves me, and I would just rather be alone if I couldn't have him."

"Ahh, that's what I wanted you to get out today's session. You chased your dreams, you know that the key to success is to never give up, and you need to never give up on Kurt, he really brings out the best in you, and I think he is the key to make you stay alcohol free."

"I will never give up on him. I love him too much."

"That's good to hear. Let's talk about what I heard on Friday. You hit Kurt?" Blaine nods, guilt flooding his eyes. "Ok Blaine, I know you are drunk and I can tell you are very sorry about that, I am going to require you to go to anger management that The Recovery Place offers, the man who hit Kurt and the man sitting in front of me are obviously two _very _different people, and I don't think you would ever do that again. But I want to make sure it never happens again, I'm not doing this to punish you, rather, I'm doing it to help you. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, here is all the information you will need." She said while handing him a paper, she rips the song out of the notebook and also hands that to him. "I trust you will do good things with this song, you're dismissed, see you tomorrow Blaine."

"Thank you Dr. Webb, see you later." Blaine offers a small smile and wave and is gone.

Later that night Blaine tells Kurt about anger management, Kurt is a little annoyed about it because he feels that Blaine doesn't need it. But he knows that it will benefit Blaine. They talk until the early hours of the morning. Kurt and Blaine's relationship seems to be getting stronger with every passing minute. Kurt is finally starting to see the old Blaine come out and neither man has been this happy in a long time. Everything seems to be going their way.

One thing Kurt wishes he could change is the amount of time he gets to give Blaine. Since he is so busy with _Wicked_ and his designs, he gets little time to help encourage Blaine. He is always working, but he's just grateful that Blaine understands that. But Kurt talks to him at least once a day, and texts him multiple times throughout the day.

Rachel and Kurt were finally finished with their rehearsals. They were walking toward where their limo was waiting for them. As Rachel got in, Kurt signed an autograph and followed suit.

"So, feel free to say no…" Rachel started before Kurt interrupted her.

"That's a great way to start a question."

Rachel smiles and slaps his chest.

"Shush. Anyway... do you remember Adam from _Funny Girl_?"

_How could he forget?_

"Yes…"

"Well he invited me to one of his parties and he asked me to invite you. I know you guys didn't get along, but with everything that is happening with Blaine, it might be nice to get out and take a break."

"I don't know Rachel…." Kurt says as the limo stops outside of Rachel's apartment building.

"Look I don't need an answer now... just think about it, okay? Adam has really changed since we last saw him." Kurt nods, Rachel kisses his cheek and gets out of the car. Kurt doubts that Adam has really changed, he was truly a disgusting person, and people like that never change,_ Funny Girl_ ended December 7th, People don't change that fast.

When Kurt gets home he can't stop thinking about Adam. Adam played Florence Ziegfeld in the _Funny Girl Revival._ After _Funny Girl_ ended Kurt was over the moon that he wouldn't have to work with him again.

_Kurt had just finished rehearsals for Funny Girl and he was ready to go home. Right before he can leave he feels a hand on his shoulder, he feels anger run to through his whole body, he turns around to give Adam his famous bitch glare._

"_What do you want Adam?"_

"_You under me, begging for more."_

"_Well too bad, now if you'll excuse me I have to go home to my boyfriend." Kurt turns and heads toward the exit._

"_One day you'll want me." Adam yells after Kurt._

"_I could never want someone like you. You are a sick person." And with that Kurt is in the busy streets of New York, away from Adam._

Things like that was a daily occurrence with Adam. Last time Kurt saw Adam was December 7th, at the_ Funny Girl_ closing party.

_Kurt and Blaine were both on the dance floor having the time of their lives. A slow song comes on and Kurt and Blaine are swaying to the music. Blaine is whispering sweet nothings into Kurt's ear and Kurt is grinning ear to ear. After the song is over Blaine tells Kurt he is going to go get some punch, he kisses his cheek and is off toward the punch bowl._

_Kurt is standing on the dance floor, when he feels 2 hands on his hips, he turns around with a smile, and it quickly turns to a frown when he sees that Blaine was not the person in front of him, instead it was Adam. He quickly removes himself from Adam's hands._

"_What do you want Adam?" Kurt asks, angerly._

"_How many times do I have to tell you Kurt I want you…"_

"_I know what you want but you will never get it! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!" Kurt screamed by this time eyes are on Kurt and Adam._

"_I wouldn't tell anyone, it would be our dirty little secret, and I would have what I want and I would leave you and your boyfriend alone."_

_Kurt is about to open his mouth to tell him off, but a voice behind him does it for him. "If you don't leave my fucking boyfriend alone I swear to god I will punch you so hard your mother will be able to feel it all the way in England."_

"_Well isn't it Kurt's hobbit boyfriend. Tell me Kurt how do you love somebody so short, not even a man, I could be a man in your life, you need someone to take care of you, Blaine could never do that, but I…" Adam can't finish because Blaine has punched him square in the mouth and is about to punch him again when Blaine catches his fist and shakes his head no._

_Blaine eyes soften when he sees Kurt. He looks at Adam's bleeding lip and feels some pleasure. Adam has a smirk on his face. "If you come near me or Kurt again, I will make sure you won't have a smirk on your face." He takes Kurt's hand and they go home._

After that day things for Kurt and Blaine started to go down hill. A few months later Blaine picked up his alcohol problem.

Kurt wants to believe that Adam has changed, though he can't fully believe it, he decides that he'll need to see it for himself. He sends a quick text to Rachel, _I'm in, text me the details :)._

Kurt goes finds a brand new bag a Doritos and get's excited, his favorite after rehearsal snack is Nacho Cheese Doritos with a scoop of sour cream on the side. He opens his Doritos too fast and the bag rips, his Doritos go all over the floor. He does the only logical thing he can and opens Twitter to tweet about it.

_** KurtHummel I come home and all I want are some Doritos and I got too excited and opened the bag too fast, and they are all over my kitchen floor now I need to clean it up, and that was my last bag of Doritos, :(**_

Kurt puts his phone away and cleans up his mess, with a little help from Dalton.

The day of the party Kurt feels sick to his stomach. He arrives at the party with Rachel and he sees Adam approaching them. He wants to go hide, but he won't he wants to prove to Adam that he is the better person, Adam greets them both, surprisingly friendly, he hugs Rachel and shakes Kurt's hand. Rachel sees the open mic and says goodbye to Kurt and Adam, leaving the two of them alone.

"So how have you been?" Kurt asks to break the awkward silence between them.

"I've been good, how about yourself, looks like you've had a rough few weeks."

"Ya, it's been hard but I'm finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Well I'm happy for you." A silence falls between them again. Adam clears his throat and begins to talk again. "Look I know I was pretty awful to you and Blaine but I really am sorry."

"Thank you Adam I really appreciate it."

"Look feel free to say no, but I want to take you on a date." Kurt makes a face. "No hear me out, if you let me take you on a date I will never ask you again, and you can just forget it ever happened."

"Adam, it looks like you have changed and actually not that bad of a guy but I still lo-"

"I know you still love Blaine, but one date won't stop that. I'll make you a deal, if you have fun with me at this party you will go on a date with me."

Kurt hesitates, but agrees, what's the worst that could happen.

Kurt actually has a good time with Adam, more fun than he has had in a long time. When Kurt is ready to go Adam walks Kurt to the door, "So did you have fun?" Adam asks.

"I did actually, thank you."

"So does that mean that you will go on a date with me?" Adam asks with hopeful eyes.

"Yes I will, I'll meet you at the Sea Grill at 6?"

"Ya, see you then." They both go their separate ways.

Kurt always loved the Sea Grill, because it was easy to get a reservation and the privacy was amazing. Reports hardly ever find you there.

The next day Kurt arrived at the Sea Grill and looks around and sees no reporters, or even fans, and Kurt breathes a sigh of relief. He requested a private table away from everyone. Adam arrives quickly after Kurt and they both are seated. They have a really fun time. They then go dancing and when they are both too tired to dance anymore. They are standing in the middle of New York, nobody even looking at them, no reporters anywhere to be found.

"So if I asked you on another date what would you say?" Adam asks.

"I would say no thank you, I had a lot of fun but my heart belongs to Blaine."

"Well I had fun today, maybe we can go out again as friends?"

"I'd like that." They quickly kiss each other goodbye on the lips, neither boy hearing the click of the camera.

Kurt heads home and is asleep as soon as his body hits the bed.

Blaine was up late again. He was reading Harry Potter, again. He checks his twitter and he his getting a ton of fan tweets telling him to check it out. One fan said _** Blaineanderson Get your man back, don't give up please! This isn't the end.**_

Blaine is confused, he clicks on the link one of his fans gave out. The picture he saw made his stomach sink to his feet. It was a picture of Adam and Kurt kissing. He quickly reads the short article that follows.

**Is Kurt Hummel Moving on From Ex-boyfriend Blaine Anderson?**

It seems to be so. Kurt Hummel was seen out with Adam Crawford, who was in _Funny Girl_ with Kurt. The 2 had dinner at the popular seafood restaurant 'Sea Grill' After they ate they went to a nightclub and were dancing very close. At the end of the night Kurt and Adam shared a kiss.

Is this the end of Klaine as we know it?

By the end of the article he has tears streaming down his face. He does the only thing he can think to do.

"Hello?" A tired Izzy answers.

"Izzy…" Blaine manages to choke out before falling into uncontrollable sobs.

"I'll be there in one second." True to her word, Izzy barges into Blaine's room. "Blaine, what's wrong?" He hands her the phone and see the picture and article, her heart breaks for Blaine. She collects the crying boy in his arms and tries to calm him.

He eventually cries himself to sleep, and Izzy stays the night to help him in the morning.

Kurt wakes up from a nice sleep, he stretches and grabs his phone. He gets on twitter to see that _**#GetAdamawayfromKurt**_ is trending. He begins to feel sick. He clicks on it and he scrolls through it and he finds a link. He immediately saw a picture of him and Adam kissing. He immediately thinks of Blaine. He has to explain before Blaine sees the picture.

He calls Blaine and a female voice answers in a hushed voice. "Hello?"

"Izzy?"

"Yea it's me." She says a little louder.

"Where is Blaine?"

"He's asleep in his bedroom."

"Will you wake him up? I really to talk to him."

"Kurt, how could you do that to him?"

"He knows?" Kurt questions quietly.

"Ya, he does, I have never seen anyone that crushed in my life."

"Please just let me talk to him. It's not what it looks like"

"Ok. One second."

She goes to Blaine's bed and shakes him awake. He opens his red eyes and looks like he's going to start crying again. Izzy hands the phone to Blaine.

"Blaine, it's Kurt he wants to talk to you." Blaine lets out a shaky sigh and takes the phone.

"Look Kurt you don't have to explain yourself to me. Just make sure Adam gives you everything you deserve. I hope Adam loves the flowers, I always did, I just wish I appreciated what I had before I lost it, goodbye Kurt." And Blaine hangs up the phone.

"Don't you think you should have let him explain?" Izzy asks Blaine as she wraps her arms around the short man.

Blaine exhales sharply and shakes his head as he cries. "I don't want to hear him tell me that he doesn't love me anymore."

Kurt lays in his bed sobbing, he called in sick, he has Blaine's pillow pressed to face, he can still smell him. Kurt has messed everything up.

**A/N Now this story is all caught up with S&C so yea. **


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel was the last member of the cast to find out that Kurt wouldn't be at rehearsals. She immediately thought it was weird since Kurt misses rehearsals very only times Kurt missed rehearsal was when he was too sick to move or Blaine needed him. _Blaine_. It hit Rachel like a train, something must have happened. Rachel is of course shocked because Kurt didn't tell her. He told her everything. She sighed loudly, she would find out what was happening after rehearsals.

Kurt was having the worst day of his life, he crying constantly. He looked horrible he was in one of Blaine's Dalton sweatshirts and basketball shorts. He took a shaky breath, trying to keep the tears at bay, but it was no use, he looked up at the ceiling and remembered all of the long nights Kurt had with Blaine in the very room he was sitting in. His eyes then found they ceiling design he was looking for, then he smiled at the memory that popped up in his mind.

_"__Hey baby!" Blaine said walking into their shared bedroom. At the sight of Blaine Kurt grinned, he was always so beautiful! _

_"__Hey." Kurt said quietly. Blaine climbed in the bed and pulled Kurt into his chest. _

_"__You're thinking loudly. Care to share your thoughts?" _

_"__I'm just thinking how lucky I am to be with someone like you." Kurt said, with a big smile. _

_"__Cheesy, Hummel." _

_"__I know, we are kind of a cheesy couple." _

_"__The cheesiest." It went quiet again, both men looking at the ceiling, something then caught Blaine's eye, he then smiled. _

_"__Hey Kurt?" _

_"__Hmmm?" Kurt asked, not fully paying attention. _

_"__Look over there." Blaine said while pointing to the corner of their bedroom. Kurt squinted to get a good look, they only had a lamp on so the room was very dimly lit. When Kurt saw what Blaine was talking about he couldn't help but smile. What they saw appeared to be a K+B engraved in the ceiling. It was just a design, a total accident, but Kurt and Blaine both knew it was fate telling them that they were forever. Kurt and Blaine didn't say anything else that night, they didn't need to, they both knew what the other one was thinking. _

Kurt was snapped back to reality by the loud banging on his front door. He looked at the time, and realized who it would be, he pulled the covers over his head and silently begged that it would stop but when it didn't he sighed and got up, he dragged his feet to the front door and opened it to find an angry Rachel standing there with a gallon of ice cream.

Blaine isn't doing any better, he hasn't gone to his any of his therapy sessions. He was drowning in his own tears, there were tissues all over his room, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He looks out and sees that it's raining, he wishes he could have his rainy day with Kurt. He remembered his favorite rainy day with Kurt, they always called it their rain in July.

_They were walking home from a fantastic dinner. It was kind of chilly, Blaine was wrapped in Kurt's arms and he smiled softly to himself. It was before they had fame or money. It was before anything was complicated. It suddenly started to pour rain. Before Kurt could complain, Blaine was laughing as he picked Kurt up and ran and jumped into a puddle. _

_"__Blaine our clothes!" Kurt yells as he jumps out of Blaine's arms. _

_"__It's just water, it won't damage them." Blaine said as he jumped into another puddle. Kurt smiled and joined him. Later they ran up to their small apartment and cuddled while drink hot chocolate. _

Blaine would give anything to go back to that moment. All he wanted was to be in Kurt's warm arms. Izzy had been comforting him, but she was muscular, she didn't smell like honey, she didn't run a hand up and down his spine, she was great, but she wasn't Kurt. Blaine was all alone, he needed to express his feelings so he did it the best way he knew how, through song, on top of the page he put Our Rain in July.

"And then he didn't even let me explain, and now I have lost him forever." Kurt said as he cried on Rachel.

"Shhh, no sweetie you haven't lost him you just need to explain what happened."

"Well I would if he would just answer my calls." Kurt said as more tears escaped his eyes.

"I know honey let's just watch the movie and we'll think of something later."

"Kay." Kurt said as he let out a long shaky sigh.

After Izzy finished what she was supposed to do for the day and she made her way back to Blaine's room. She knocked softly and she heard a very soft "Come in." She opened the door to see that Blaine hadn't moved, even an inch. She gave him a sandwich he thanked her but just put it on the desk. She sighed and turned on the TV. Blaine fell asleep about 10 minutes into Modern Family. Izzy then heard her phone going of. She looked at the caller ID and saw that is was Rachel.

It was evident that Kurt had little sleep the night before, he cried himself to sleep on Rachel's shoulder. She got on her phone and was scrolling through her twitter feed when she saw ** Izzydaguitarist** Do you ever see a friend in pain and wish you could make it stop? Rachel then realized that Izzy and herself could help mend Kurt and Blaine's relationship. She then found Izzy's name in her contacts and clicked on her name, hoping that she would answer. "Hello?" Izzy answered quietly, careful not the wake Blaine.

"Izzy thank god you answered. We need to to talk about Kurt and Blaine." Izzy sighed, she knew the only way to make Blaine feel better would be to get him to talk to Kurt.

"I think we do, Blaine is a mess."

"Kurt is too. A horrible mess. It's all a big misunderstanding." Rachel told Izzy the whole story and it made Izzy want to fix this mess even more. If Blaine would have listened to Kurt in the first place this would have never spiraled out of control like it did.

"We need to fix this any ideas?" Izzy asked. "I have one, both Kurt and Blaine are very close to Kurt's dad Burt, we could tell them that Burt was on the phone, so that will get them on the phone, but we will have to figure out how to get them to talk."

"Well that will be easy, Kurt wants to talk to Blaine, I will explain to Blaine that he should just listen to Kurt because the picture isn't what it looks like."

"Okay that will work, get Blaine's phone and call Kurt, as long as they don't look at the screen we will be good. And once they start talking they will solve it themselves."

"Okay bye Rachel."

"Bye Izzy." After they hung up Izzy did what she was instructed to do, Rachel answered the phone and both girls went to go wake up the sleeping men.

"Blaine, Blaine wake up."

"Hmm?" Blaine answered with his eyes still closed.

"Blaine Burt is on the phone for you." With that Blaine's eyes flew wide open. He sighed he knew he couldn't avoid him, he nodded and accepted the phone from Izzy.

"Kurt wake up, your dad is on the phone." Kurt groaned but took the phone from Rachel.

"'ello?" He mumbled quietly. Nobody answered him. "Hello? Dad?" Kurt said, more awake this time.

"Kurt?" A small voice squeaked.

"Blaine?"

"Umm Izzy told me this was your dad…"

"Rachel said the same, umm I think we should talk."

"Umm yeah we should." Kurt told Blaine the whole story, Blaine felt like an idiot, all of this heartache could have been avoided if he just let Kurt tell him the real story in the first place. "So you aren't dating Adam?"

"No, it's hard to date someone when you are in love with somebody who wears too much hair gel." Blaine smiled at that.

"So can we go back to how we were before this whole kiss thing."

"I'd like that." Kurt said smiling. Rachel and Izzy had left them alone once Kurt started telling Blaine what really happened, both proud of themselves. They talked into the early hours of the morning but when they couldn't stay awake any longer, they promised to talk later. Blaine woke up feeling better than he ever had in his life. He was slowly getting Kurt back and he couldn't be happier. Everything is possible because of Kurt. Kurt is his everything. Everything Blaine has accomplished is because Kurt loved him. Blaine felt like he was going to explode if he didn't write these feelings down. He titled his new song Because You Loved Me. When he goes to bed later that night he dreams of the future.

_It was beautiful, their whole wedding was beautiful. They had an amazing ceremony and they are now sharing their first dance. Blaine was holding Kurt closer than ever, he would never let him go again. Later Blaine was giving a speech, thanking everyone for coming. "I would really like to thank Dr. Webb, without you I wouldn't be standing here marrying the love of my life. You helped me sober up and I couldn't be more grateful."_

The next one wasn't as nice.

_Blaine was currently sitting on the couch, he had already drank a bottle of vodka and was working on the 2nd. It was Kurt's wedding day, he was marrying somebody named Toby, Kurt looked happy. But Blaine was far from it. He knew that he was the one that was supposed to marry Kurt, but he couldn't give up alcohol. Everyone has forgotten about Blaine, "Nobody will notice if I drink myself to death." Blaine thought as he finished his 2nd bottle. _

Blaine woke up with tears running down his face. He looked around the room and noticed that he was still at rehab. He sighed a breath of relief. He look at the time it was 7:00am. He got up and hopped into the shower. In the shower he thought about his dreams. He knew it was the universe sending him a message, those were the 2 things that could happen to his life. And the decisions that he makes in the next few months will be what decides his future. Blaine was going to push himself harder than ever to get his life back on track.

**A/N Only 2 more chapters left! Then I will be starting a new story soon, so favorite me so you can see it! Its a skateboarding au with badboy!blaine and Kurt has a twin who is Blaine's best friend! For more info check my scarves and coffee account!**


End file.
